Skulduggery Pleasant: An analyst's Game
by hiddenmonk81
Summary: based from the first book: when Skulduggery takes Stephanie with him to solve her uncle's murder, the two find themselves at the hands of the analyst, can they gain his help in solving the case and to join them on their adventures and what is the sword that she finds with the scepter, well, you're going to have to find out.


**Skulduggery Pleasant:**

**An analyst's Game**

**Hey guys and girls, Sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long, but I'm working on getting those who are born to protect chapter four done so I thought I should upload something in the meanwhile.**

**This isn't a massive crossover with bleach, I'm just going to be using the spells, equipment and maybe a few characters and such but I'm not sure.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy**

**P.S, this takes place in the first book before Valkyrie meats China **

Chapter one: A interesting visit

Stephanie sat in the Bentley and look at Skulduggery as he was driving, a skeleton wearing a tailor-made suit and a wide-brimmed 1940's private eye hat and white gloves; it was probably understandable why people gave him looks every now and again, but even though that Stephanie had been with him for a few hours, she could probably guess that her friend had a massive ego, one that she though that would increase with every look.

Skulduggery turned his skull towards her, "We are going to see someone who can help us find out what's going on or at least, give us a hint" Skulduggery spoke but then, his voice dropped, "But be careful, don't trust him completely ,his line of work isn't good nor some of the other things that he done, but…" Skulduggery paused

"Well, what?" Stephanie asked

"I was just thinking about squirrels" Skulduggery replied, earning him a slap from Stephanie to where his face us to be.

"Right ho then, let's move" Skulduggery said as the Bentley sped off into the distance.

*Sometime later, in a remote location in the countryside*

They pulled up to a large gothic gate, there was one of those intercom systems installed to the right side of a pillar, Skulduggery move the Bentley nearer the intercom then pressed a button on the pad, a beep came and then a voice came from the speaker, a calm but unnerving voice came out,

"Who is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"It's Skulduggery Pleasant with company and if you would be so kind, could I come in and talk?"

Skulduggery replied into the intercom, Stephanie notices that skulduggery voice had taken a slight note of displeasure, not quite enough to be heard but there no the less.

"Fine then, _Detective_, I will open the gate and please if at all possible, please no going around trying to kill me again, if you don't mind" and with that, the voice disappeared and the gates swung open.

"What did he mean, _don't try to kill me again_?" Stephanie asked.

"I just don't him and I got bored so one thing went into another and so on, you get the idea" Skulduggery spoke with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, if like he just remembered something funny.

Skulduggery then drove the Bentley into the grounds of the mansion, a giant gothic castle that towered into the night sky; Stephanie then notice at the door way were two men in black suits and had twin sickles attached to their backs.

"They are rippers, cleaver trained and only for the high-class sorcerers or mages who can afford them" Skulduggery said as they drove up, although Stephanie didn't really know what a cleaver was apart from what skulduggery had said about them.

They parked and walked towards the two very-expensive doors where the rippers were standing guard, they moved away without saying anything and the doors opened.

Stephanie let skulduggery walk in first, standing on a wide staircase cover in red carpet was a very handsome man, with anime-style short black hair in tidy spikes with sideburns, sky blue eyes, a thin but firm jawline, a white leather long coat, black leather boots, white trousers and shirt with a red Chinese dragon coming from the trousers and swirling round his shirt, matching up perfectly.

But Stephanie didn't feel comfortable at all, for one thing, she felt like there was great pressure on her, she felt like she was going to collapse but pushed through it. But the most uncomfortable thing about him were his eyes, it felt like he was analysing her about everything she knew, breaking her down to simple data and calculations.

"Please would you stop doing that, she's not used to you yet, so can you tone it down?" Skulduggery ask the man in front of her and suddenly the pressure was gone as well as the uncomfortable feelings.

The man walk calmly down the stairs, he smiled at her when he was close enough, "I'm sorry" he spoke with a British accent and with a charming feel to it, completely different from the solemn look earlier, "I forget sometimes that not everyone is used to my power releases yet, I do apologise, young miss"

"But would you like a look in my library?" he spoke in a way that made her want to look, but skulduggery walked towards him and whispered something in his ear that she couldn't make out, but he made a face that sent chills down her spine, then it returned to normal.

"This way" he said and skulduggery and Stephanie follow him through a set of gold-plated doors with long handles, he put his hand on the door and opened, he turned to skulduggery as he did so, "Does she have a name yet?" "She hasn't taken a name yet, I pray that it should be long though" Skulduggery replied, the man turned and smile at Stephanie, "Well then, young miss, my name is Henry Delta and welcome to my library" he said as they walk through the door.

She stared in awe at the library, which was something she never would have thought possible because she thought libraries were old and boring and not really of much interest, but even she had to admit, this library was ridiculously large, too large in fact to be contain within the castle.

"I should explain this" Henry spoke up after a while, "the library is contain within its own space, a void if you will, and by using it, the library can grow any number of levels and evolve on its own with every book added to it, I believe that by now there is seventy-two levels if I remember correctly".

Stephanie walked away from henry and skulduggery as they talked, she went to one of the bookshelves, "I wonder if there's any books on Norse mythology" she said and suddenly the bookshelf rearranged itself and a book to Norse mythology came in front of her on the shelf.

She read the book as skulduggery and henry talked, she was just finished the chapter on Valkyries when and a man came down what looked like an elevator, only there was no lift, just a very long tube, the step out, he was wearing a shopkeeper's uniform with an apron that look rather small on his very muscular body, his hair was cornrowed and he had a large handlebar moustache, which was connect to his sideburns, he also wore rectangular-shaped glasses.

Stephanie watched walk past with a pile of large books and wondered about how the lift when the man put his books down and walked over to her, "Is there something you would like to know, young miss?" the man spoke with calm but intellectgent kindness, one that took Stephanie by surprise, more because he just came up to her so suddenly then how he just said what he did.

She politely smiled, "I was wondering if you could show me how that lift thing works"

The man turned to look at henry, who just briefly looked his way and nodded, he turn back to Stephanie, "Ok, young miss, I can show you how it works".

They stepped inside the tube, "my name is Tessai Tsukabishi, what is your name, miss?"

"I'm afraid I can't say that because skulduggery said not to"

"I see, can't say I'm surprised, well now, let me show you how this works" he said as he slammed his hands together, but having the fingers nearest his thumbs point upwards, "Rise" he said and a blue, translucent energy filled up the space bellow their feet, then it rose up carrying them up with it, it was going rather fast for Stephanie, but Tessai could see that and had remade the same hand sign and slowed it down to a more comfortable speed.

Stephanie could see the different floors of the library going past them, it seem to go on forever, "It's amazing" Stephanie said as they went past the 25th floor, "It is, did you know I built this lift that your ridding in?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Awesome "

At this, Tessai start crying with joy, which was weird for a grown man to do, "thank you, young miss, I always get a sense of pride when someone components my work"

A ringing sound came from Tessai's apron pocket; he pulled out a phone and answered it

"Hello…Yes, yes…we'll be right down" He put his phone back and looked towards Stephanie, "we need to go back down now"

"Ok" Stephanie replied and Tessai made the hand symbol and they descended back to the ground.

"We have our lead, thanks to my great detective skills" Skulduggery said proudly, like a child who just beaten someone at a game.

"You do realise that you pick out a book on squirrels and was reading it while I was doing the research"

"Still, it's good for my ego and also squirrels are cute and fluffy"

"Whatever, _Skeleton_" henry said coldly, like whatever skulduggery had done the last time he was here, it must of tick him off considerably.

"If I may, can I speak to you in private young miss?" henry said while practically wearing his cold smile by now.

"Ok, but remember, don't be too long now" skulduggery replied as he left to check on his prized Bentley.

"Ok, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Be careful of the skeleton, Stephanie, for he has many dear people's blood on his hands", she froze

"How did you…?"

"I have always known, it is my business to know, but I can't have you tell him that I know, So, would you kindly leave and not said a word to him about what I just said" , Stephanie was crying as she couldn't stop herself from leaving.

She went to the bathroom just across from the library and look at herself in the mirror,

"_A taken name protects your given name from being used_"

That's what skulduggery had said, she thought, but she had nothing, just a pendant for raising Cain, and just then, she found a taken name and the spell was broken.

She walked back into the library where Henry looked up,

"I thought I told you to go, Stephanie" he spoke coldly

"That isn't my name anymore"

"Oh, then would you kindly introduce yourself?"

"My name is Valkyrie Cain" she spoke confidently and with that, walked back to the Bentley where skulduggery was waiting,

"Hey, Stephanie, by any chance have you seen a red squirrel around here, because I think it just stole my hat"

And with that, for the first time that night, Valkyrie laughed properly.

**That's it for now, tell me what you think of it and I'll try to write more chapters if people like this enough, also please tell me what pairings I could have and also what you think of my OC, Henry Delta.**

**Next chapter: An unexpected find**


End file.
